fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Kuri Himeshiro
Kuri Himeshiro (姫白 九理 Himeshiro Kuri) is a new character in fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nächsten Phase. Appearance Kuri's costume is a back-and-white unique mix between miko and gothic-lolita fashion. Her limbs seem to have ball joints. She is a petite girl with silver hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. She sometimes wears a white hat with a black ribbon wrapped around it to hide her face, though it makes it hard for her to see where she is going. She states that she wears it to keep humans from seeing her face to they won't make fun of her. Personality Just like her name implies, Kuri has a high-and-mighty princess attitude, though still remains a child at heart. She calls the people she likes her servants. However, she has a bad impression on humans, which caused her to be somewhat cold and aloof. Numerous times hanging out with Ryūichi later on softened her personality, reverting her actions to which is suitable for girls of her age. She cares alot for Ryuichi, enough to risk her life against Valkyrie/Ayane so that he and all of his friends could smile. Kuri seems to have a little discontent for Nagisa, she acted rudely towards her when they first met; calling her "rabbit boobs", due to her huge breasts and long twin tailed hair. She toyed with Nagisa about Ryuichi being her servant making it seem like the two were on a date; Ryuichi payed the price for that by getting punched in the jaw. Synopsis Schnee Kristall Initially encountered at the Milky Way Shopping Mall, Kuri became an urban legend in Tsukiyomi-jima and is referred to by some shopper as a ghost girl. Most of the time, she keeps a low profile, using a large hat to prevent her face from being seen. While no one actually sees her for a second time, the same does not apply to Ryūichi, whom Kuri approaches herself on a whim. Later on, she grows attached to him and suggests going on patrol with him, though it turns into a date midway. After Ryūichi's death, she begins to be active during the occurrences of Ai Space, looking for the "bad people" so that Ryūichi would praise her. Her combat time was short-lived however, as Ayane Amamiya proved herself too powerful of an opponent. In the last minute, her ability somehow summoned Ryūichi's spirit to protect her from harm. The Ghost Girl Kuri first appears in the Milky Way shopping mall when Sayuki is looking for the so-called "ghost girl". Sayuki spots Kuri in the mall, when Kuri notices her she scurries off; Sayuki attempts to follow her but she senses a murderous intent coming from "Ayane" who appears behind her and she freezes. The Cute Doll Kuri appears again in the Milky Way Mall where she calls out to Ryuichi (Refering to him as the human over there).She tells him that shes lost her hat and tells him to look for it. Ryuichi looks at Kuri as if her were staring at a work of art. He asks if she was talking to him which she answers with a yes; that her hat fell off into the wind therefore look for it. Ryuichi is dazzled by Kuri's appearance and he thinks that he has met her before; examining his silence Kuri asks what is wrong. Ryuichi tells her nothing is wrong and asks if all he has to do is look for her hat, Kuri nods her head to say yes. Ryuichi asks her what her hat looks like, Kuri tells him that it is white and draws an invisable shape with her hands. Ryuichi tells Kuri to wait thre while he goes to search for her hat, nods in understandment. A few minutes later Ryuichi returns with a hat that he found that happens to be Kuri's hat, Ryuichi then leaves but Kuri follows him. After an akward moment of follow the leader Ryuichi hears a cute cry behind him, Kuri's large hat obstructed her view causing her to crash in to something and fall down. Her fall causes her hat to fall off, it is picked up by the wind and carried off (Probably how she lost her hat earlier). Kuri blushes and tells Ryuichi to felt it, Ryuichi obeys and brings her hat back for the second time. Ryuichi asks why she wears hr hat in such a way because it obstructs her vision. Kuri turns her head and while giving a glare thats saying: its none of your business. Even so she answers him by saying that its because she's different which puzzles Ryuichi. Kuri states that she is different from other humans and follows up by saying that when humans find out that she's different from them, they'll immediately discriminate against her and despise her."Trapping others and attacking them just so they can prove a stupid point or to make themselves feel better; people like that are nothing but scum". Kuri says that she does not want to attract people like that, therefore her hat is necessary. Ryuichi silently thinks that Kuri's cold nature is that of a defense mechanism and that she attempts to prevent discrimination by hiding herself. Thinking that something very tramatic happened to make her the way she is Ryuichi asks for her name. Kuri tells Ryuichi that she does not know what her name is and that she can't remember. Ryuichi doesn't know if Kuri truly cannot remember her name but suspects that she simply doesn't want to share it with her. However he wants the two of them to be friends so he decides to tease her by taking her hat. Kuri screams at him to give her hat back, Ryuichi tells her that he'll return it soon enough, and to just give him second. Kuri hops up and down trying to take back her hat which makes Ryuichi feel guilty. Seeing Kuri act like a child Ryuichi says the words: thats good enough. Kuri is puzzled. Ryuichi tells her that she would indeed stand out amongst most people but he thinks she is really cute which makes Kuri blush. Ryuichi tells Kuri that even though she is shy; anyone that came in contact with her would also think that she's cute, there's nothing weird about her and that she is liked too much. Kuri denies that fact stating that people always look at her with strange eyes, and in their minds they're surely making fun of her. Ryuichi tells her that that is not true and that everyone is staring at her because they all think that she is really cute; after which he returns her hat to her. Kuri holds her hat to her chest trying to find the right words to reply to Ryuichi. Ryuichi asks her is she would believe that he thinks she looks cuter without the hat on, Kuri puts on her hat and states that Ryuichi is a strange person, but she will show him her face every once in a while. Ryuichi nods in agreement and Kuri smiles. However her smile disappears and she tells Ryuichi that unfortunately he is not her type, she hates humans so don't expect anything strange, she understands that she is cute and she doesn't need him telling her that.Kuri smiles again and tells Ryuichi that he has good eyes for a human. Ryuichi is happy now that she is smiling because she looked so depressed earlier. Kuri tells him that she should be going, Ryuichi tells her to be careful not to fall down anymore on her way back. After walking away from each other a certain distance Kuri stops and turns to Ryuichi which he senses and turns around. Kuri tells him that he is an interesting person for a human and that she'll give him special permission and allow him to be her servant. Ryuichi laughs and tells her that if she wishes so, he's honored. Kuri states he name "Kuri Himeshiro" as she thinks it was her name, and says that because of Ryuichi she remembered it. Ryuichi decides to call her "Kuri-chan ("chan" is a japanese honorific attatched to children's names). Kuri tells Ryuichi goodbye, calling him "onii-chan (big brother). The Sad Sky Ryuichi is walking through the Milky Way Mall wondering whether or not he should tell Reiji that he thinks that Kuri might be the rumored "ghost girl". Kuri spots him in the mall; she is not wearing her hat. She is slighty irritaited stating that humans have a way of taking their time. Ryuichi asks if she has some business with him. Kuri pulls out her hat which she has been hiding behind her back; she searches the tip of it and pulls out a crystal-clear piece of candy and presents it to Ryuichi, telling him that it is a present for helping her the other day. Though Ryuichi thinks that the gift is just a piece of candy he admits that it looks very appealing. Kuri blushes while telling him that she was actually going to give him a kiss as a thank you, but decide to give him candy instead because a kiss might cause a misunderstanding. The timid nature that Kuri is expressing causes him to dismiss the thought that she is the ghost girl, however Kuri's smile turns to a frown and Ryuichi asks whats on her mind. To Ryuichi's surprise Kuri states that the sky is very sad and that Ryuichi and someone he cares about is going to die soon. Though Ryiuchi is stunned at her words she shocks him more by telling him not to worry; if that happens she'll make him her servant and tells him that he should be honored. Ryuichi thinks that Kuri is referring to the events of "Ragnarok" and begins to suspect that Kuri make be Odin himself. He asks her who she is but she does not answer. Its Still a Date Idiot Kuri spots Ryuichi in the Milky Way Mall and tells him he's late (Even though they had not agreed to meet). Ryuichi apologizes and asks if she has some business with him, Kuri does not have any specific business but she asks what causes him to walk around so much. Ryuichi tells her that he's on patrol looking for bad people, Kuri strangely finds interest in his words and agrees to look with him, because she has free time and wants to help out her servant. Ryuichi is reluctant for her to help him and tells her that searching with him might be boring, Kuri tells him that he'll just have to make it fun. She asks if he's not satisfied with her going with him, Ryuichi is actually doesn't want to put her in danger. Ryuichi gives in and allows her to help him but not after treating her to ice cream. Kuri and Ryuichi are searching the streets of the city. Kuri asks what Ryuichi has been looking for; he had been looking for something in a way that would not draw Kuri's attention. Ryuichi admits that his actions and asks her if she ever felt like she was lost in a different world recently; a place that seemed to be over written in blue. To his surprise Kuri answers; yes. She had seen when the world gets covered in blue, but though that everyone knew about it since its been her the while time. She points to the blue day-time sky which baffles Ryuichi. Ryuichi feels relieved, since Kuri is speaking of the day-time sky he knows that she is not a magi and cannot enter Eye Space. Ryuichi explains what he really means, he asks her if not just the sky but everything was blue around her. However, before she can answer, they both hear a loud shriek that sounds familiar to Ryuichi. Nagisa appears and ask what Ryuichi is doing, and why he is with Kuri. Kuri asks who Nagisa is, refering her as a girl with saggy boobs, ''Ryuichi tells her that she is his childhood friend, but she does not care about that and asks that they move on. When Kuri calls Ryuichi onii-chan, Nagisa freaks out with rage and jealousy, Kuri tells her that she asked him out since she liked which makes Nagisa even more histerical. While Ryuichi tries to explain things to Nagisa, Kuri tells him that he does not have to do so and refers to Nagisa's hair as ''rabbit ears. ''Nagisa asks about their relationship, Kuri tells her that Ryuichi is her servent and that she made him that because he is cute, and he is currently showing her around the island. When Nagisa considers their activity a date, Ryuichi stutters; trying to explain that the two of them are just going around and visiting different places together (Thats a date). Nagisa seemingly calms herself down but she suddenly raises her voice and tells Ryuichi that that is exactly what a date is. After which she slams mer fist into his jaw with all of her strength behind it; sending Ryuichi flying through the air. After Nagisa leaves, Kuri has an encounter with a cat that rubs against her leg. Though she feels unconfortable about the cat being so familiar, Ryuichi tells her that it is attracted to her because she is so cute. Kuri makes a decision to also make the cat her personal servant. The Bad Feeling After Ryuichi is killed by Odin, Kuri waits for him at the mall. She has a hunch that the premonition the had earlier about Ryuichi being killed had come true and can use her ability "Skioblaonir" to summon his soul and see if he is really dead or not but does not want to. She makes the assumption that Ryuichi went an patrol to look for the bad people and decides to look for them herself in hopes of finding Ryuichi alive. The Ghost Doll VS The Maiden of War Kuri appears behind Ayane in Eye Space just as she is about to head off to kill Momiji; Ayane is able to detect Kuri due to her skill "Skinfaxi". Kuri calls out to Ayane saying "Found you" in a taunting tone; she states that Ayane is a bad person, pitch-black, and comments on the statement she made earlier when she was fixed on killing Momiji. Ayane asks Kuri who she is, to which she replies that she is herself but to the "bad people' on the island she is nothing but a cute girl. (Even though Kuri doesn't tell her, Ayane guesses that Kuri is another irregular; the rumored ghost girl). Ayane states that Kuri is indeed cute but is not a magi or a human and calls her either a ghost or a doll. (Ayane's Skinfaxi only allows her detect magi like herself; it cannot detect beings on a lesser level like Creator, which Kuri is or a higher level such as Yggdrasil which Ichigo is). Kuri tells Ayane that she is correct; that she is not human but a doll and states that she is amazing, Ayane asks what business does a doll have with her, Kuri tells her that she is a pretty stupid human and restates that Ayane is a bad person. Ayane keeps a poker face and studies Kuri; realizing that since she is not a magi she cannot defeat her (Only magi can kill magi) but she may have a nasty trick that kill her so she decides to not provoke Kuri. However just as Ayane is about to speak an explosion rocks all of Eye Space and tuens it crimson red with light (Odin is fighting Sayuki and had just used Bolverkr). Ayane knows that only Odin could have released such a devastating attack and resolves herself to finish her mission which is to hunt the remaining magi. Kuri states that other than Akane their is another bad person which is Odin, Ayane agrees; Kuri says that she defeats Ayane that she'll go defeat Odin. Ayane states that she is not a bad person and tries to clear herself of any suspicion but Kuri interrupts her and says that she can tell that Ayane is a bad person by her "color"; that is the same as the person that Onii-chan (Ryuichi) tried to defeat (Odin). She had seen the color of Ayane's heart and therefore will defeat her. Kuri's words makes Ayane momentarily shutdown; Ayane realizes that Kuri never intended to talk with her from the beginning, that she is an irregular whose own personal goals are going to obstruct hers and Odin's plans and if so she must defeat her. As overwhelming bloodlust takes over Ayane, she enters a battle stance. Ayane states that she is indeed a bad person but she cannot disappear because their is only one person (Reiji who is dead) who can save her and she would not let anyone stop her from meeting him again, least of all a doll like Kuri. A light surrounds Kuri's body as she levitates in the air; she tells Ayane that that is a good idea and that she will punish her for being a bad person. As Kuri calls out to "everyone" two blue flames that are souls that look similar to will-o'-the-wisps appear at her sides. Ayane calls he ability mysterious but recants her statement saying that it is not an ability but much more of a magic trick. Kuri tells her that they are her friends and they are all going to play tag; she sends them flying at Ayane, but Ayane uses her Stringroad to dispatch them with ease. Ayane realizes that Kuri cannot defeat her with her own abilities due to the rule that only magi can defeat magi and that Kuri is not a magi. However, Kuri uses her trump card "Skithblathnir" which is the ability to manipulate souls and familiar voices calls out from the forming souls. Kengo and Hagane appear from columns of light. Powers and Abilities Magic Runes *'Skíðblaðnir''' (はいよるこんとん(スキーンズブラズニア) sukīnzuburazunia; Old Norse for "Assembled from Thin Pieces of Wood", Japanese for "Crawling Chaos"): Kuri's ability allow her to manipulate the souls of the dead accordingly to her will, though such an act is not summoning but rather temporarily creating physical form for the dead. While her lower status as a Creator prevents her from being on equal footing with Magi, she can manipulate the souls of dead Magi to compensate for this handicap. This takes a great amount of mana, however. Other abilities *'Keen perception': Kuri has displayed a rare ability to read the heart of others. She can tell the good from the bad and is so perceptive that she knows deep down, Ayane is a good person, but only blinded by the goal she has for herself. This is what prompted her to fight Ayane in Momiji's stead. *'Premonition': Kuri seems to have the ability to predict future by looking up at the sky. She was able to predict Ryuichi's demise along with someone he cares about which was Nagisa. Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Irregular Category:Fortissimo's sub characters Category:Female characters Category:Creators Category:Kadenz fermata's Sub Characters __NOEDITSECTION__